Seven New Riders
by Aya-Shoru
Summary: Seven boys apply for the Pony Express, Buck, Jimmy, Ike, Cody, Lou, Kid, and Jake. Follow them through the adventures and dangers of rider life.


**WANTED:**

**EXPERT RIDERS**

YOUNG, SKINNY, WIRY FELLOWS

**ORPHANS PREFERRED**

MUST BE WILLING TO

FACE DEATH DAILY

WAGES $5.00 PER WEEK

APPLY: RUSSELL, MAJORS & WADDELL

The wanted notice tumbled down the busy street in the cool May wind, flapping up against a hitching post then getting caught under the hooves of the newly arrived horse.

The boy leading him bent down and grabbed it, smoothing out the crumpled corners to read it. He glanced over at the Express Station then back down at the paper. His horse nudged him in the back and he reached over and scratched the head of his gaunt and exhausted mount. Like his rider he was dust covered and trail tired.

He sighed and walked to the hitching rail in front of the office. He patted the 16-hands high stallion on the shoulder as he lowered his head in exhaustion.

"Sorry Blaze. I'll be back in a moment, then we'll see about getting you a sack of oats." Blaze's ears perked up at that and he blew softly through his nose as if in agreement.

The young man smiled and with one last pat he stepped onto the porch before the office. He slapped the dust from his cloths with his hat, took a deep breath and stepped through the open door. The man behind the counter looked up at him as he entered.

"Can I help you?" he handed him the flyer.

"I'd like to apply for the job, if it is to be had." the man looked him over, not missing how thin and dirty he looked.

"Can you ride?"

"Yes sir."

"That your horse out there?" he pointed at Blaze.

"Yes sir."

"Can he handle the riding?"

"Yes sir." he looked the boy over once again then pulled out a sheet of paper. "You read boy?" he read over the contract out loud and the man took it back. "Put your mark here and welcome to the Pony Express. Here is your Bible and $5.00, pre wages." he smiled and shook the man's hand, putting the money in his pocket. He stepped out and quickly dodged the man that was suddenly in the doorway. He felt himself falling and a hand grabbed his arm, steadying him.

"Whoa there son, sorry about that." he saw the badge on the man's vest and replied.

"It's okey marshal no harm done." the man from the office spoke up.

"Sam Cane, is that you trying to get rid of my riders." Sam smiled and turned to the man.

"Joe, didn't see you there, so corrupting our youth now are you?" Sam turned back to the boy. "Sam Cane, Territorial Marshal."

"Jake McAsten." Jake shook his hand. Suddenly he was jerked back and fell against the hitching rail. He looked over his shoulder to see his horse with a mouth full of sleeve tugging on it impatiently. Jake laughed and turned back to the marshal. "Sorry, he's a little impatient to get the oats I promised him." Sam laughed and Jake swung up into the saddle.

"See you again Jake."

"Sam."

"Oh and by the way." he handed Jake five dollars. "Get something for yourself as well, you both look tuckered out." Jake sat for a moment longer stunned then nodded and turned his horse toward the Livery stable.

"Well boy, looks like you get those oats and a comfortable place to stay too." Blaze shook his head and picked up his pace, eagerly awaiting his meal. He jumped down at the door and peered inside.

"Can I help you son?" Jake turned to the hostler while patting Blaze.

"How much is it for stall and feed?"

".50 a day and .25 for the oats." at the word oats the stallion stepped forward and pushed impatiently at Jake making him smile and the hostler to laugh.

"Looks like he'll be havin' those oats now." Jake gave him a dollar and quickly removed the bridle and saddle from Blaze and led him into an empty stall. Blaze shoved his nose into the feed bin and started devouring the sweetened grain. Jake quickly pulled his head out and moved between the hungry stallion and his meal.

"Whoa Blaze, wait a minute there. You'll need some water with those or you'll choke." quickly the hostler moved forward and poured a bucket of water into the trough. The sound of the water instantly caught Blaze's attention and he turned quickly toward it.

Jake moved to the side and started rubbing him down. Blaze seemed to sigh and relax into him, moving back to the feed bin, more slowly this time and Jake didn't stop him.

"Where are your brushes?" Jake asked turning to the hostler. He hadn't noticed but the hostler had been staring at him since he poured the water.

"Looks like the two of you have been through a lot together." he said handing him a brush.

"Yeah, he and I have been together for a few years, lots of miles between us. Where can I get a meal and a room?"

"Over at the Hotel but if you want a drink you'll have to go to the saloon."

"You won't have to worry about that, can I leave my saddle here?" the hostler nodded and Jake went into the street in search of a meal and a bed. In the morning he would head out to the station.

Dawn caught Jake standing in a line with some other boys, all of whom were staring at the watering trough. Suddenly in a burst of bubbles a man emerged and dried his face on a horse's tail. Jake stared in surprise, this was the station master? Teaspoon Hunter? Jake sighed wondering what he had gotten himself into.

Teaspoon started pacing up and down the line explaining what they would be doing on their runs and what they would be going through. Sounded like hell on hooves.

The first boy in the line, Buck, was obviously half-Indian and the station master quizzed him on several different Indian arrows, including one Teaspoon had made himself. The next, Jimmy, definitely thought he was something with his ivory handled pistol slung low in a gun fighters position, with a hair trigger, Teaspoon expressed how there would be no hair triggers around him. The third, Ike, was a mute and bald from scarlet fever, turns out that him and Buck were friends. The forth, Cody, Jake thought had been asleep the entire time, turned out to be a crack shot with his rifle. The Fifth, Lou, was a small guy but very good on a horse, Jake thought there was something wrong with the way he looked but filed it away as Teaspoon came closer to him. The Sixth, Kid, was normal compared to the rest and looked like he just needed the money like Jake.


End file.
